A New Beginning
by Harrypotterpixie455
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sorry! :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have been having this idea stuck in my head for a while now, so here it is.**

The anger at my mother was almost unbearable. How dare she do this to us! Her new husband wanted her to live in Arizona with him and she said yes. Why would she make us move like this? Make me leave my friends, my life, and my home? I already miss all of them and it's only been a day. I knew my mother was trying her best though. She did love her new husband, and wanted to be with him forever. Of course she would say yes… not thinking about how her children would feel.

I suppose your thinking my life is one living hell. And it is. I think I should tell you who I am and my life's story. My name is Maximum Ride- I chose it myself- and I'm 17 years old. I have blonde hair with light brown highlights and brown eyes. I'm going into 11th grade and my mom just moved me, herself, and my sister Ella to Arizona to be with her new husband George. I didn't really like George as well as my mother or sister did, but I could deal. There was just something about him that set me off… but if my mom was happy, I would deal. She has been through a lot.

Back in New York (where we used to live), we lived in a small house that had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. But at the same time, it was still very small. My room had been the size of the average walk in closet with red walls and wood floors. I have no idea what my new room will look like. Or how big it will be. Even though it was small, I loved my house. At school, I had a ton of friends, and my boyfriend was named Dylan. He was sweet, and kind, and loving-most of the time. Before I moved, I broke up with him, because I just didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. He was an asshole to me when he found out I was moving.

Back to real life. We were driving in an expensive looking neighborhood with huge houses, and beautiful lawns and whatnot. Forgot to mention one thing- George is kind of rich. Like, _really_ rich. I've gotten lot of expensive toys from him. My phone buzzed weakly and I took it out and flipped it open. My phone is old. It's my mom's old phone. I can't text very well, and it has bed service, and I can't call people. I need a new one. But my mom can't afford one and so I don't complain. Anyway, it was a text from Dylan. He had been texting me, trying to get me to get back together with him ever since I left.

Dylan: bold Max: Italics

**Hey baby**

_Go away Dylan_

**Hey why the bad mood?**

_Because I broke up with you, and you won't leave me alone!_

**I can't forget you Max, you are my life!**

_Well I've forgotten you. Don't you have football or something?_

**Ya but I got ready early just so I could talk to you baby**

_I don't want to talk to you! GO AWAY! goodbye!_

With that, I put my phone away and looked up to see how close we were. Mom pulled up in front of the smallest house on the lot. It was still big but homey at the same time. There were flowers all over the yard, making a beautiful garden with a path leading to the house and the house was a yellowish white color. It was an old-fashioned style and I loved it. I grabbed my suitcase – my only suitcase- and dragged it up to the door. I rang the doorbell and a minute later George opened the door.

"Hello Max!" He said with a smile.

"Hello George." I said and walked inside. It opened into a small little foyer that people can hang up their coats and things. Near it was a flat screen TV and a couch. My mom and Ella came in a minute later and Ella's mouth dropped open like mine.

"Hello sweetie." George said to my mom and pecked her on the lips.

"Hello!" My mom answered and smiled.

"Welcome to my home!" George said. "I'll show you where your rooms are. Grab your bags and lets head upstairs."

We walked up the "grand staircase" as George called it, and to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door to a fully pink room. EVERYTHING was pink. There was even a pink laptop in the corner

"Ella, welcome to your room." George said. "Your closet is through that door, and the bathroom is through the door next to it.

Ella squealed and ran in. She was going to be very happy in there. I exited as quickly as possible- that was TO MUCH PINK. Ella decided to come with to see the rest of the house. George led us to my room and let me go in on my own, knowing that I like to be my own person. I gasped as I entered. My room was _huge._ There was one blue wall, one green wall, and two white walls. As weird as that sounds, it looked great. In the corner was a laptop and I had a walk-in closet. Across the way was my bathroom that was connected to Ella's room.

"Oh. My. _God!"_ I yelled and pushed everyone out. "Thanks guys, you can leave now, thanks for the room!"

They all laughed and left.

"By the way Max, tonight we are having dinner with our neighbors! They have 2 boys your age and a girl Ella's age, and 2 younger ones. Wear something nice!"

I groaned. I had to dress up? Great. I walked into my closet with my suitcase and saw that George had already bought me a whole new wardrobe. Everything was my size and style. My mom had obviously gone with him. I gaped at the clothes then started looking through the clothes.

BANG! The door slammed against the wall. Ella ran in and said

"I am dressing you up for tonight!"

"No!"

"Please Max?"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEASE?" Ella whined and gave me the bambi eyes. That did it.

"Fine. But no makeup or dresses!"

"Yes!"

Ella sat me down in my room and went through my closet. She threw out some short shorts and a pink tank top. She also threw out a black headband that matched really well.

"Put that on."

I dressed and came out. After brushing and straightening my hair, she said I was ready to go.

"Girls time to go!"

We ran downstairs and stopped at the bottom. We walked over to the neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. Ella and I waited behind my parents. A woman opened the door.

"Hi! You must be the Martinez's." She said, smiling. "One moment I'll get the kids."

She turned around and yelled up the stairs.

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! The guests are here!"

A moment later a young girl and boy, both with blue hair and blonde eyes came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Angel!" The girl said in a cute little voice. "I'm 6!"

I immediately loved her.

"Hi, I'm Gazzy!" The boy said. "I'm 7!"

"Nice to meet you guys!" Ella said. I nodded. Another girl came down the stairs. She had brown skin and brown eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt and coach shoes.

"Hi I'm Nudge! I'm 16. I am soooo excited to have more girls in the neighborhood there are like, none. We can go to the mall, and get our hair done, and get manicures and oooh it will be so much fun! I'm so excited! But you haven't met my whole family yet. Angel is an… Angel I guess you could say, and Gazzy has some… gas problems, and Iggy is an amazing cook, and Fang is really quiet and doesn't talk much and-"

A hand went over her mouth.

"Sorry about Nudge. She's a little talkative." A guy with strawberry blonde hair and swirly blue eyes said. "I'm Iggy. I'm 17. And by the way, I'm blind."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I never would have known."

I could practically see Ella drooling over him. I nudged her and wiggled my eyebrows. She blushed and shook Iggy's hand. I was still laughing when I heard someone else coming down the stairs. I turned to see the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life.

Fang POV

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! The guests are here!"

I sighed and looked up from my laptop where I was working on the science project that was due next week. I heard everyone bounding down the hall. I got up and took my time down the hall, not really caring that I was being rude.

"…Nudge. She's a little talkative. I'm Iggy. I'm 17. And by the way, I'm blind." I heard Iggy say. I heard another voice saying she would have never guessed. I turned the corner and my eyes widened. There, was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She had blonde hair with highlights and brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing gray short shorts and a pink tank top that revealed some _really _nice cleavage. After I got over her beauty, I found myself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo. I'm Fang. I'm 17." I said and looked at them expectantly. The girl with the blonde hair stared for a minute before composing herself and with a blush introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Maximum Ride but you can call me Max. I'm 17."

Her sister I'm guessing, introduced herself as well. She was Ella and she was 16. Well, Nudge has a new friend, I see. Nudge and Ella went up to Nudge's room. Angel and Gazzy ran off downstairs somewhere. That left Max, Iggy, and me.

"Sooo… what do you guys do around here?" Max asked. I shrugged.

"We have water balloon fights." Iggy said with a maniacal grin. But instead of shrieking and saying "No way", she smiled in the same twisted way and said, "I'll be right back."

She called Ella down and they ran out to get their swimsuits.

"Be back in twenty!" they yelled as they ran out. Iggy and I looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Man, that Ella is hot." Iggy sighed. At the same time I said

"Man, that Max is hot."

We looked at each other thinking "what?" before shaking our heads and going upstairs to change.

Max POV

Before I tell the story of getting our swimsuits, and the balloon fight, I have to tell you how hot Fang is. He has jet black hair and onyx eyes. When he came down those stairs… I don't know what happened to me. I felt frozen, and nervous, and excited all at the same time. It was the weirdest feeling I have ever experienced in my life. I liked this guy just from seeing him more than I ever liked Dylan the whole time we were dating. We ran back to our house and into our new bedrooms. I ran to my closet and started looking at my swimsuits.

"MAX!" Ella yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"I'm choosing your swimsuit!"

"Whatever!" I really didn't care as long as I didn't end up looking like a slut. Ella came in a few minutes later dressed in a red bikini that really showed off her hair. She went to my swimsuits and looked through them.

"Here." She said, and handed me a navy blue bikini. I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a total slut. It made my boobs look way to big and made me look really skinny and my butt was practically falling out.

"No way Ella. I'm not wearing this." I said and turned to go back to my closet.

"But Maaaaaax you look amazing! Pleeeease!" She gave me the bambi eyes.

"Ugh, fine."

We put on some shirts over our swimsuits and grabbed our towels before walking to their house. By the time we got there, the water balloons were already blown up.

Angel was wearing a cute pink one piece and Gazzy was wearing SpongeBob swim trunks. Iggy was wearing an orange and blue swimsuit and Fang was wearing a black swimsuit. Fang turned around after helping Angel put her hair up in a pony tail and I nearly fainted. Fang has a _6 pack. _Same as Iggy. Ella and I exchanged a look before walking up to them.

"Hey. Long time no see!" Iggy said with a grin. Ella giggled and a blush crept up her cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

"When can we start?" I asked.

"Anytime." Fang said.

Ella and I took off our shirts and Fang stared at my body. I blushed.

"OK. Bring it on! If you get hit, your out!" I yelled. Wow. Where did that come from? I'm not in charge! Jeez, it's like I'm the leader of these people or something. But, surprisingly, they listened they each grabbed 2 water balloons and ran to hide. I ran around the house, hiding behind trees and rocks and bushes. I saw Gazzy running up to Angel and I quickly threw the water balloon. It hit him in the back and he yelped and turned around.

"I'm out!" He yelled. "Who did that!"

Angel was laughing, having seen me do it. Nudge yelled, someone had gotten her out. Ella laughed Iggy was out. Now it was Ella, Angel, Fang, and me. Angel got Ella out. I was still hiding. Angel walked past my hiding spot and I jumped out and got her out. Now it was me and Fang. I saw Fang running from tree to tree. He hadn't seen me yet, and I had an idea. I quickly climbed a tree and waited. I had two balloons left. Fang was almost under me. I threw a balloon next to him so he would turn the other way. The trick worked. Then I jumped down behind him and crept up behind him. I raised the balloon over his precious hair and squeezed. The balloon spilled all over him and I laughed. Fang turned around and his face was mischievous.

"You will _pay _for that, Maximum Ride."

My grin turned to confusion before Fang picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded against his shoulder as he headed for the pool.

"Fang put me down!"

All the others were laughing as they watched. I saw a look of inspiration cross over Ella's face and she grabbed a water balloon. She nudged Nudge and nodded toward Iggy. She headed toward Iggy with it raised over her arms. Oh, she is _evil. _She popped it over his head and his laughter turned to horror.

"My hair!" He cried and turned to Ella and Nudge, who were both laughing. "Who did this? Which one of you!"

The both pointed at each other, trying not to burst out laughing.

"All righty, I guess your both going in." Iggy said and threw both girls over his shoulder.

"IGGY!" They yelled. Fang was still carrying me, and I was still banging on his shoulders.

"Fang, put me down!" I yelled, and he laughed. He threw me into the pool but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into the pool with me. When we surfaced, my arms were still around his neck. I cleared my throat and removed my arms. He grabbed my wrists.

"It's okay. I like them there." He said, looking into my eyes. I almost fell for it. But then I heard Dylan's voice in my head. He had said the same thing to me before we started dating. Ella had heard it too. She stopped to see what I would do. I yanked my arms out of his grasp and got out of the pool. I grabbed my towel and shirt and ran out. It was all to much for me. I didn't want another Dylan. I didn't want another stalker who is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I didn't want that. And I had a feeling that's exactly the kind of guy Fang was. I ran past my house and to some woods. I ran into it, just wanting to be somewhere where no one would find me. I kept running on a small path I found and it let up to small circle. I looked up and in front of me was the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. It was like the ones you see in movies. The water was perfectly clear and the water made barely any sound. There were just small fish in the water and there were almost no rocks. The tree's made a canopy over you, letting in just enough sky for light. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my entire life. I sat down on a log on the bank and just sat. I broke down and started crying. Why did he have to make a move? Why couldn't he mind his own business and leave me be? We had just met, we had barely known each other for more than 3 hours. I looked around and decided I was alone, before I unfurled my wings and cried my heart out.

Fang POV

She ran out of the water, and grabbing her towel, ran out. What did I do? Ella looked worried- very worried.

"What did he do?" Iggy asked.

"Someone in her past. I can't tell you anymore. It's her story to tell." Ella said. "But we do have to find her. Last time she ran, she was gone for a whole week."

We all gaped at her.

"Max has gone through more than any one I know. She has had a rough life- she barely survives anymore. Don't blame her if she runs sometimes. It's all she knows how to do, other than fight." Ella snapped.

We all stared at her. Ella motioned toward the door. We broke out of our trance and ran out the door.

"You guys know the area best. Were would she go?" Ella said, motioning wildly.

"Uh…." Iggy said. Real smart Iggy. Nice.

"Let's split up. Angel and Ella go that way, Gazzy and Iggy go that way, and I'll go toward your house." I said.

"What about her room?" Gazzy said.

"Max won't go to her room, trust me. But Fang, you can check there if you want." Ella said, and I nodded. We all went our separate ways and I headed inside their house. I found a door at the end of the hall and opened it to find a totally pink room- everything was pink. I looked around and saw Ella's name over the bed in wood letters. I quickly exited and walked to another with signs on it that said

"Keep out!" and "Enter if you dare!" This had to be Max's room. I went inside and saw her bed and pictures on the walls. In the corner was a white laptop, and there were 2 doors on either side of the room. But no Max. I went closer to the pictures and saw Max with her mom and Ella as a younger girl. There were lots of pictures on the wall. There was even one where , Ella, and Max were all standing together and they all had wings on their backs. Max's looked much more real though. She must have spent a lot more time on them. (**AN: I got this idea of the picture from another author, it's not mine, but unfortunately I don't know her/his name, so mystery writer, if your reading this, great idea! Tell me your name and I will say it's yours. No fakers please.) **I sighed. If only. I looked at more pictures and saw Max as a young girl with an unrecognizable man. I wonder who that was. I decided I should get back to looking for Max. I ran back downstairs and ran to their backyard. There was a path that I had seen from the balcony- maybe she had gone down it.

Max POV

I stretched my shoulders and wings and a song came to me, and I simply had to sing it. It was "Honey and the Bee" by Owl City.

"But if I reached for your hand would your eyes get wide… who knew the other side could be so free. A backyard of butterflies surrounded me… I fell in love with you, like bees to honey!" I flew from rock to rock, singing to myself.

"Don't remind me, that I'm a chickadee in love with the sky. But that's clearly not a lot to crow about. Cuz when the stars silhouette me, I'm scared they'll forget me, and flicker out. I tasted honey but I haven't seen the hive. Yea, I didn't look, I didn't even try. But still my heart stops without you, there's something about you that makes me feel alive…"

I forgot the boys words. I heard a new voice. It was deep, and slow, and beautiful.

"And if the green left the grass on the other side," Fang sang.

"I would make life a dream wheel." I sang, remembering now. He came over to me on the side of the bank.

"And if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide." He sang, and reached for my hand. He out his other hand on my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you had wings?" He whispered. I gasped, and staggered back. My wings! I forgot!

"Well, there's another person who shouldn't know." I muttered, sitting on a rock. I put my head in my hands.

"Hey." Fang said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. You wanna know why?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"Because I have wings to." He said, putting his hands on my waist, causing me to step back, but the next thing I knew he had spread out his black wings.

I hugged him, and muttered "Finally, someone like me."

I don't know how long we stayed there, our place, just talking. By the time morning came, I knew pretty much everything about Fang, and he knew almost everything about me. Except Dylan and my dad.

We were the best of friends, and I wanted it to stay that way forever.

But, if he was my best friend, why did I have the strong urge to kiss him?

Ella POV

Where was she? We had been searching all night, Fang was no where to be seen, Max was also no where to be seen, I'm on the verge of tears. Iggy had met up with us a little while before. He must have heard my frantic breathing and he put his arms around me.

"She'll be fine, I promise. It's one in the morning. Why don't we head home for the night and continue looking in the morning?" He said gently.

I nodded and headed home.

This was going to be a long night.

Max POV

I woke up in the morning to find that Fang had fallen asleep with me and his arms were wrapped around me. I wiggled out of his grasp, and stood up, the position giving me awkward flashbacks that I really did _not _want to remember. I glanced at my watch. It was almost 10!

"Oh crap!" I yelled and most likely woke up Fang. I grabbed my towel and started for the path. A hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and Fang was there, as always.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. It's 10."

"Well, your stuff is still at my house."

"Well fine then, if you want me to go." I said, smirking. "Don't want me to leave?"

Fang cracked a small grin and responded with

"Maybe I just want your stuff out of my house."

I blushed and headed out of the forest. He caught up to me and we headed to his house. We headed inside and I realized that I had dirt all over my clothes after glancing at a mirror. I made a disgusted face and Fang laughed.

"Do you want to shower and some clean clothes?"

I nodded and he lead me up to his room.

"The shower is through there." He said, pointing. "Here's some clothes."

I went in and started my shower.

Fang POV

After showing Max where the shower was, I headed back downstairs to watch TV. Everyone else was still sleeping or in their room. My phone rang and I looked at who was calling. I groaned. Again?

"Hey Lissa." I said.

"FANGYPOO!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Why haven't you texted me back? Did you meet someone new?" She started to sob. "We are meant for each other! You can't leave me!"

"Lissa, we were never together."

"Did you meet a new girl? I'll wring her neck!" I stifled a laugh. As if Lissa could do any damage to Max.

"Fang? Whom are you talking to?" Max said as she came into the room. Her hair was still wet and she was combing it with a brush. My black shirt and shorts were way to big for her but she rocked them better than me.

"FANGYPOO! WHO IS THAT?"

"Lissa it's-"

"I'm coming over there!"

She hung up and I groaned.

"Who was that?" Max asked again.

"Lissa, a girl who thinks I'm her boyfriend when we_ never went out."_

"Oh."

"Yup she's coming over. She's a slut, just to warn you."

"Oh ok." Max said and plopped down on the couch next to me. She grabbed my cell phone out of my hands and called someone.

"Hey Ella." She said. "Yea, I'm at Fangs with Fang. Yea come on over. See ya in a bit."

She hung up and gave me my phone.

"Ella's coming over."

I nodded and turned back to the TV where Phineas and Ferb was on. What can I say? It was what was last on when it was turned off! Anyway, a second later, Ella came in and asked where Iggy was. As if on cue, Iggy and Nudge walked in, laughing and talking together. Angel and Gazzy were still sleeping. Ella and Iggy started talking with Nudge on the couch, while Max and I watched the Discovery Channel. I knew Lissa was coming over but I decided not to tell the others. They would just leave and I wanted them here in case Lissa says anything I want to use against her… hehehe witnesses… I'm going emo. It's final.

Max POV

I flipped through the channels after getting bored with Mythbusters and turned on the music channel where bands from all around the world play their songs or other famous bands songs.

"I LOVE THIS CHANNEL!" Iggy yelled and we all stared. "What?"

"HEY!" Nudge yelled. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Why don't we start a band?"

They all stared at her like "_are you insane?" _but she kept with it. This is not a good idea, I did some stuff with music at home, but wasn't very successful.

"Come on guys! Iggy knows how to play the drums, Ella and I can play guitar, I can do the voila, and Fang can sing!" Nudge said.

"Excuse me, Max can sing to." Fang said, and I rolled my eyes. Then we got into this whole argument on whether I can sing or not and it had gone on for about 5 minutes when Ella interrupted.

"SHUT UP! How about you two sing a song for us and then we will decide."

Everyone seemed to like this idea (minus me and Fang. How unfair is that!) and so Fang and I went to prepare a song.

"Be back in an hour!"

We were each going to sing our own song but we had to practice up there. I decided on "Alice" Alice in Wonderland. It had a lot of high notes I could reach. I had no idea what song Fang was singing.

An hour later, I was downstairs with a mike and ready to sing. Fang went first and he sang "Good Life" by One Republic. I have decided from that performance. I'm screwed. My turn. I went up on stage as they turned on the karaoke.

"Tripping out, spinning around, I'm underground, I fell down. I fell down…" I sang, now for the high notes. "I'm freaking out! To where am I now! Upside Down! And I can't stop it now! It can't stop me now! OOOH! I will get by! I'll survive! When the worlds crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground! I will turn myself around, don't you try to stop me! I- I won't cry!"

That was the highest note but all the notes are high so…

"I found myself, in Wonderland, get back on my feet again. Is this real? Is it pretend? I'll take, a stand, until the END! I will get by! I'll survive! When the worlds crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground! I will turn myself around, don't you try stop me! I-I won't cry! I'll get by! I-I'll survive! When the worlds crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground! I will turn myself, don't you try to stop me! And I and I-I won't cry!"

**(AN: You should really listen to the song, you have to listen to it, to see all the high notes, and feel the emotion in the song)**

I finished the song breathing heavily. Everyone was staring at me. I blushed. I noticed a girl with fiery red hair and WAY to much makeup on in the doorway. She was wearing a slutty outfit on.

"Give it up. You suck!" The girl said.

Fang stood up. The girl smiled.

"Sorry to tell you Lissa, but Max here is the new lead singer to our new band."

I stared. Seriously? We did not discuss this! Lissa gaped and her eyes flashed in anger.

"Why? She's not even good, unlike _me._"

"Really? Let's see it then." I said, and handed her the mike. I flashed her a fake smile and sat down on the couch. Lissa huffed and went up on the stage. She sang Firework by Katy Perry… and she sucked. She finished, smiling widely.

"Now can I be in your band fangypoo?" She asked, leaning forward, showing off her cleavage. Fang looked disgusted.

"No, Lissa, it's just Me, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. Sorry". He said.

Lissa looked like she was going to burst into tears but she held strong. She walked over to me.

"You dare try to steal my spotlight in this town and I will make sure you _never _are able to go out in public again without being harassed. I have power like that."

"I really don't care what people think of me in this town so I'll just shake off whatever you do. I have power like that." I snapped back.

"Hey, at least I have a real dad, and not some rich guy that your slut of a mom is only married to for the money!"

That did it. I stood up and slapped her across the face. Fang quickly stood up and pulled me away from Lissa who stood shocked, with her hand cradling her cheek. I shook off Fang and ran out, slamming the door behind me.

Fang POV

Lissa came over to me and buried her head in my chest. I pushed her away and went after Max. But Lissa grabbed my hand.

"Fangypoo, we haven't had a date in a looong time. How about a date tonight?"

"If I go on a date with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe… but I'll leave Max alone."

I sighed. I knew Lissa was going to make Max's life miserable as soon as she walked through those school doors tomorrow unless I did this.

"Fine. If you leave Max alone."

"Pinky Promise! Dress nice tonight sweetie, we are going to the Hanging Gardens."

I raised my eyes as she walked out. The Hanging Gardens was the most expensive restaurant in the whole city. It was 5 stars and everything. I sighed and walked up to my room. This was going to be a long night.

Max POV

I ran home, anger seeping out from me like a sponge. How did she know who my mom is married to? My mom isn't a slut! I didn't even care anymore. I just wanted to go home and be alone. God, I hate Lissa so much! I swear anyone who dates her is a selfless jerk… I'll rip her to pieces if she says anything else about my mom.

Fang POV

I put on a suit and picked up Lissa. She was wearing a really short blood red dress. We drove to the Hanging Gardens in an awkward silence, with Lissa trying to flirt every once in a while. When we got there we sat down and ordered. We started talking.

"So Fangypoo, what did you do this weekend?" Lissa asked.

"Um.. I practiced soccer, and met Max's family, and that's about it." I said. No way was I telling her about me and Max's secret place. Our food came and we ate, talking about stuff, just laughing, and having fun. I was actually having a good time.

"So Lissa," I said uncertainly as she finished her salad.

"Yes Fang?" Wow she didn't call me Fangypoo…

"Why did you dress and act like a slut all the time?" She sighed and put down her fork.

"I guess it's because my parents don't pay much attention to me, and so I want some attention and that's the only way I can get it." I was shocked. I had no idea Lissa's parents were so un-loving. I always thought she was a spoiled brat.

"Well, I'm here now." I said, taking her hand. She smiled.

"Thanks Fang. It means a lot."

"Can you at least try to get along with Max? I know she won't try, but can you?" I asked, kind of desperately. She made a face of disgust.

"For me?" I asked.

"Fine." She grumbled. I smiled.

"That's my girl."

After we ate I dropped Lissa off with a good night kiss and headed home. Lissa wasn't as bad as I thought she would be. In fact, I actually liked her. A lot. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.

Max POV

I woke up the next morning excited to go to school. I got up and put on "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. I danced and sang into the bathroom where I showered. I blow dried my hair and put on some light mascara before heading into my closet to find some clothes. I put on some short shorts and a shirt that said "I'm not random- you just can't think as fast as me!" on it. I ran downstairs and made of bowl of cereal. I grabbed my bag and ran outside to catch the bus. I climbed onto the bus and sat down next to Iggy. We chatted the whole way to school. Fang was a ways behind me with Gazzy. We arrived at school and I found my locker, which happened to be next to Fang's. Fang arrived a second later, holding hands with Lissa, and giving each other butterfly kisses.

"Hey Fang." I said uncertainly. "What's up?"

"I'll see you later Lissa." He said and kissed her. My eyes bugged out. He was dating that-that _witch?_

"Have some news for me Fang?" I said, letting my anger show through. "Like the fact that you're dating that _witch?"_

"Look Max, Lissa is a great girl, she's super nice-"

"She said she would ruin my life!"

"She loses her patience sometimes, she's wanted to be in a band for-"

"She said my mom only married George for the money!"

"She is just jealous." Fang answered, putting away some books.

"She called my mom a _slut, _Fang, a slut!" I yelled. People stared but didn't do anything.

"Well maybe you guys could be friends if you hadn't slapped her!" Fang yelled.

"She called my mom a slut what was I supposed to do? Ignore it and walk away?"

"She was just trying to fit in!"

"Yea, because people sure call other people that they have just met mom's sluts just to fit in!"

"Max, please just accept us!"

"NO! You stay away from me Fang, until your done with that bitch!" I shouldered past him and made my way to my next class. My first class was history. I was in AP history and we were learning about American history. I wanted to be a FBI agent when I grew up but my wings kind of put that on hold, but it would all work out in time. But apparently I have to know American history to do that. I was still fuming over Fang, my hand clenched around my pencil.

"?" Mr. Jucken said. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"What is the name of John Adam's wife?" I almost rolled my eyes. That was a middle school question.

"Abigail Adams." I said.

"Correct. And what did Abigail have to do as a mother?"

"Abigail Adams had to take care of over 4 children, and the death of around 2, she had to take care of a farm and all of it's animals, and she had to take care of a house, while cleaning it and cooking for all of her children because John Adams was gone a lot of the time doing political things."

"Correct again." He said. "5 points to Gryffindor!"

Mr. Jucken is _obsessed _with Harry Potter. He has the whole room sorted into groups- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I was part of Gryffindor. I shook my head and looked back down at my notes. After class, I headed to my locker, where Fang was laughing and kissing Lissa. I slammed my locker, making them both jump apart and then walked to my next class. And Fang was in it. Joy.

"For this project, you are going to have some options." My music teacher, Mrs. Gion said. "You will have the choice of making your own version of a song, writing your own song, or playing an instrument with the same choices. You have to dedicate it to someone. You have 30 minutes."

I smiled. I shot a look to Fang, knowing he was looking at me. Perfect. A half hour later, my name was called. I walked up to the front of the room.

"This song is dedicated to my ex Dylan." I said and nodded to the band. They started playing.

**-lyrics to Potential breakup Song**-

Everyone was dancing and having fun by the time of the chorus. When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered and I smiled. It was good to perform again. When class ended, (Fang and Lissa had done some lovey dovey duet it was disgusting) I walked to the lunchroom and got a piece of pizza. I sat down next to Nudge and started talking to her.

"OMG Max you were amazing in music! Your voice is soooo good I wish I could sing like you! I'm so excited for the band to get together next week! It's to bad Iggy and Gazzy have to go out and get their instruments fixed up. You-"

"Excuse me for interrupting", I turned to see a girl with brown hair and light make up said. "But your Max, right?"

"Yea." I said.

"Well, me and my friends are having a party on Friday night and we were wondering if you wanted to come!"

Nudge leaned over to me and whispered

"That's Tracy! She's the nice popular girl! Go Max, please!" I gave her a look that said _no way. "_ It will be a chance to get back at Fang!"

My eyes lit up and I turned to Tracy.

"I would love to!"

"Great! Come early and we will dress you up!"

"Can my friend Nudge come?" I said with fake cheeriness.

"Sure! The more people the better! We'll make over her to!"

"Thanks!" I turned to Nudge. "You SO owe me."

Nudge gulped and nodded, but she still looked super excited for me.

The rest of my week was boring, just going to class. Fang never even attempted to talk to me. I know now he is a big jerk and I regret ever liking him. When I got home, I got to work on my homework….every day. Sigh.

*****************************Friday Night******************************************

I headed over to Nudge's in my new car that George gave me, it was a red convertible and I absolutely LOVE it, and rang their doorbell. Fang opened it.

"What are you doing here?" He said, clearly confused. I shot him a glare.

"Me and Nudge are going to a party together." I said coldly.

"You hate parties."

"Maybe so."

At that moment Nudge came down the stairs, and I smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely! I can't believe you got me an invitation to this party you are SUCH a good friend!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Now lets get going, we don't want to be late!" We climbed into my car and drove over to Tracy's. When we arrived I rang the doorbell and a minute later Tracy opened the door.

"Hey come on in!" She said and led us to her room. She had a _big_ house. Her room was huge and the party was going to be in a huge ballroom where there were snacks and a DJ and lights and everything. Tracy took me to her closet that had dresses and shoes and everything in every color, size, and shape imaginable. I stared.

"My parents know I want to be a fashion designer and dresser when I grow up so the buy me a bunch of stuff now to dress up my friends." She said, seeing me stare. "I have made everything in this closet."

"Wow. You're amazing!" I exclaimed. Tracy blushed and moved to the first rack.

She and Nudge took me to a whole 5 racks of dresses with my size and gave me 3 dresses to try on. The first one was pink that was tight at the top and puffed out at the bottom. That was apparently, not my style. The second one was a dark purple that had a bout 2 inches long sleeves and stayed tight the whole way down and it ended at my knees. I showed them and they instantly shook their heads. The third one was a blood red and sleeveless and showed of my curves and my boobs. It ended a little above my knees. I put a small jean coat on over it to hide my wings. I walked out and they squealed.

"OMG that's perfect!"

I smiled. They gave me some high heels and out some white eye shadow on me with mascara and red lipstick. They took a whole half an hour to straighten my hair! When they were done, I looked in the mirror and was stunned. I looked amazing!

"Thanks guys!" I whispered. I turned to Nudge. "This will sure make him jealous."

She nodded and right then I got a text.

JJ: bold Max: Italics

**Hey I miss you so much!**

_OMG I miss you to!_

**Guess what I just found out! Your not gonna like it…**

_What?_

**The whole time you and Dylan were dating… he was cheating on you with a girl named Anna…**

_WHAT?_

**Yea… I'm so sorry**

_I'll talk to you later, I have some things to clear up…_

I was furious. I opened up Dylan's number and called him.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding kind of groggy.

"Why Dylan! Why would you cheat on me?" I said, my anger showing through.

"What? Who told you that?" He said.

"My best friend." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Well, she's wrong." He said. In the background some girl yelled his name. "One minute Anna!"

"Oh there's the slut now!" I snapped.

"Hey she's not a slut!"

"Really? As far as I know, the whole time we dated, you were off having sex with her!"

"Okay, maybe once or twice! But some one needed to take care of my needs!"

"There's something called _controlling yourself_, Dylan. You should really try it sometime! You were never a good boyfriend anyway! You should have loved me just the way I am, I want to wait until I get married!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey, I did the best I could!"

"Well, your best is terrible! You were controlling and abusive!" I snapped.

"Max, please, I never hurt you." Dylan said.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I still have scars and bruises on my chest and arms from your beatings. I have to go." I snapped and hung up.

I turned to see Fang standing there, a shocked look on his face.

"What? I had to clear some things up. He wouldn't leave me alone." I said and walked past him. He grabbed my wrist.

"Who was that?" He said.

"Why do you even care! You just suck face with Lissa all day!" I said coldly.

"Maybe because she's my _girlfriend_!"

"Well even with a girlfriend, you should try to find some time for me to! I'm not some person that you can just use when you want to! I have feelings to, Fang!" I yelled and went into the party. WOW. There were people _everywhere_. I walked in and saw Iggy talking to Ella. I started to make my way over to them when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tracy looking at me.

"Max! So glad I found you!" She said. I nodded and smiled. I was pretty shaken from having 2 fights in a row. "We were wondering if you could sing for us!"

"um… what?" I said, when did this come up? People are singing? She grabbed m wrist and dragged me up on stage.

"Hey everybody give it up for Max Ride! She's gonna sing for us!" Tracy yelled and everyone cheered in a confused way. I towards the mike, still kind of confused. Someone yelled "Who said we were doing karaoke?" and I laughed.

"Hey, this is a surprise for me to." I muttered. I was handed a guitar and pushed toward the mike.

"Um…I'll be singing Love Story by Taylor Swift on my guitar." I said, sitting down on the little stool.

**-lyrics to love story by Taylor swift-**

Everyone was slow dancing and I sang with a lot of emotion. My fingers strummed across the guitar, making the first rhythm I ever played. Everyone cheered as I finished the song. I did a little bow, blushing, and hurried of the stage with the guitar.

I walked back into the crowd, people complimenting me as I walked through. I nodded and smiled, making my way towards the back of the crowd.

"Maximum Ride?" I turned to see a man with brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. "I'm Jeb Batchelder, Tracy's father."

I stared. Jeb Batchelder was the most wanted talent agent in all of Hollywood.

"That was a nice show you have there." He said, and handed me a card. "Here's my card. Call me if you want a career in singing."

"Thanks, but I already have a band." I said, and gave him back his card. He looked shocked. Guess no one had turned him down before. I turned and walked away, smirking.

Fang POV

I missed Max so much it hurt. I don't know why, I just met her, but my heart ached to hear her voice, see her look at me, see her beauty. But I didn't want to break up with Lissa- she was my world right now. I see how Max has a point though. I haven't been paying any attention to my friends at all. But if it meant I could stay with Lissa, they would have to live with it.

Lissa POV

How could that boy- what's his name again? Oh right, Fang- think I liked him? I was only with him to make that girl, Max, jealous. And so I can get in his pants. He is SO hooked on me… it was the perfect traffic zone for disaster. Ha, he thought my parents we jerks… nope. I learned everything from them.

Max POV

I walked through the party, looking for Nudge. I went into the corner, a little room sheltered from the rest of the party. I walked in and there were guys everywhere, the kind that would rape the second they got the chance. Fang and Lissa were making out in the corner, but there was no Nudge. I turned to leave but some guy grabbed my wrist. What was with my wrist lately?

"Hey baby, wanna hang with me?" He asked, slightly slurred.

"No I'd like to stay a virgin, thanks." I said sweetly and turned again.

"Aaah, don't be that way!" He said and touched me in a place that should _not_ be touched.

"Get off me!" I yelled and punched him. Blood spurted out and immediately all his guy friends were surrounding me. They tried to touch me, but I punched and kicked and used all my self defense skill I knew. But they kept getting up. I had a bloody nose, and my head was pounding. I was scared. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and I was sobbing from the pain. I was just about to give up and let them take me when a dark body stepped in front of me.

"Don't touch her." Fang said. I heard Lissa calling his name back in the corner.

Some guy took a swing at him, and he just dodged and knocked the guy out. In seconds, he had all the guys knocked out. He turned to me, and wrapped me in a hug. He helped me up and I leaned into him, sobbing.

"FANG!" Lissa screeched. "What are you doing with _her_?"

I sniffed.

"Um…saving her life." Fang said, his arms still around me.

"What about me? I'm your girlfriend!" She yelled.

"I have to take care of my friends to Lissa!"

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm more important!"

"I have a life outside of you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! I'm your girlfriend! I need attention!"

"You know what, if you are going to make me give up my friends, we are done!" Fang yelled, and started to walk away with me. I tried to take a step, but immediately started to fall. Fang's arms snaked around my waist and caught me. "I thought you were caring, and nice, and beautiful, but now I know it was all a façade to get me to date you. We are over!"

I stared at him, completely surprised that he had done that for me. Lissa shrieked and ran out. Fang looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Now." Fang said, and picked me up bridal style.

"Why? I'm Fine!" I said.

"Max? That guy stabbed you with a knife in the stomach." Fang said grimly. I just gasped, on the verge of blacking out. "Don't go to sleep Max, stay awake!"

He carried me through the large room, people stopped and stared and my mangled, bloody body, before turning and whispering to their friends. I was getting more and more tired. Fang carried me to his car, laying me gently in the back. My breathing was becoming more and more labored, the pain in my stomach was growing larger by the minute. Blood was in my hands, my stomach, all over Tracy's dress.

"Fang…" I whispered, and then everything faded away, my last sight was seeing Fang look back at me.

Fang POV

"Shit!" I said as Max blacked out. Her injury was bleeding heavily but there was nothing I could do- I was driving. Thank god the hospital was right around the corner. I pulled into the emergency room parking lot and saw some doctors walking in. I stopped the car, without even parking it, and got out.

"I need help! My friend, Max, she's been stabbed!" I yelled to the doctors. They immeaditly ran over and grabbed Max, taking her away into the hospital, away from me.

**************OMG A LINE BREAK, I'M A LINE BREAK OMG*************************

It had been a couple of hours since they had taken Max away, into the hospital. Apparently, the knife had hit a critical artery (the dumbasses didn't tell me which artery- _who does that?_ I tried to ask but nooo, they had to perform critical surgery and the information was classified.

I had called everyone and they had all come to the hospital as quickly as they could. We had also called Tracy and let her know about the now ruined dress. She said it was fine, she had 5 other copies of the dress (seriously, who needs that many of one dress?) and that she could always make a new one.

"Where is she! Where's my daughter!" I heard the voice of Dr. Martinez yell as she ran into the emergency room.

"Miss, please calm down, you'll upset the other patients."

"My daughter has been _stabbed, _and you want me to _calm down_!"

"Miss, are you talking about Maximum Ride?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious!"

"Miss, they took her into emergency surgery. She is on the verge of dying. The knife had poison on it, and it hit a important artery."

My eyes widened, and everything faded away. One thing entered my mind.

Not again.

**That's it folks! This has taken a while, I had writers block…. Ya.**

**Hope ya like!**

**-Harrypotterpixie455**


	2. Healing

**Okay, so I'm having a bit of writers block, so sorry if this chapter is a bit.. Odd or different or something. I have been doing 8****th**** grade and GOOD GOD there's a lot of homework! And, sorry for taking so long, I have another story to write to!**

**Anyway, sorry for my rant. On with the story!**

I felt a blind pain in my side and pryed my eyes open. I found myself on a fluffy pink cloud and blue sky all around me. Ooookay, this is a little weird. Where am I? I got up and started to walk down the fluffy cloud, toward shining building in the distance. It was so beautiful, and everyone inside looked so happy, so full of life. I walked toward it, looking cautiously. Where am I?

"I wouldn't go there, Maximum." I turned to see my father smiling at me. I stared at him, shell shocked.

"Dad?"

"Maximum." He said, his arms wide. "The maximum ride, and oldest daughter. You've done so well. Come here."

I walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug. I breathed in woody scent, and hugged him harder. I missed him so much.

My dad died when I was 6 years old in a car crash. A drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and hit my dad's car when he was turning around the corner. He died 2 days later in the hospital from brain damage. There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all. He loved me, Ella and mom more than anything in the world. He was the best dad anyone could hope for. He kissed your scraped knee's, took you on bike rides, even stayed up till 9:30 some nights just to finish your Nascar toy race. At the funeral, I was sobbing the whole time they lowered him into his grave. Since then, I have visited his grave, once a week, usually on Saturday. I know, cliché. But true. I wore a black dress for his funeral. He's the only one who can get me to wear a dress. Since that day, I have never loved as much as I did him. Not even Ella or mom. His death was part of the reason I didn't want to leave my hometown. I didn't want to leave dad.

"How's Valencia?" Valencia is my mom's name.

"Fine." I said. "She misses you a lot."

"I know." He sighed. "I miss her to. But, you here for a reason. Do you know where you are?"

I looked around.

"No." I said flatly. He laughed.

"You are in a coma Max. On the verge of dying."

I gasped. No way.

"So, is this real? Or am I dreaming?" I asked, looking around once more.

"It's only real if you believe." My dad said mysteriously. I gave him a look.

"Sorry, just kidding. It's your brain creating a memory and "talking" to you so you know what to do. Your brain chose me."

"You sound like Voldemort." I exclaimed. He looked at me incredulously before rolling his eyes.

"Focus please."

"Fine…"

"You are dying in the real world Max. And once your gone, you can never go back."

"No duh."

"That's not my point. Hear me out. What I mean is, you have unfinished business down there. Things that you have yet to do. Things that I cannot say."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because then you wouldn't do them."

"What?"

"Never mind." He said.

"So why am I here?"

"Because I have to warn you. Bad things are entering your life, and there is nothing you can do about it at this point."

"What do you mean? What kind of bad things?"

"Bad things. People. That's all I can say for now."

"That's stupid." I snapped.

"That's life."

"Can you at least give me a clue?"

"Let me think." He said. "There is only so much I can say."

"Well can't you-"

"I got it!" He said brightly. There was one of dads annoying habits. Interrupting people. " The bad people in your life are very close to you. They are constantly in your mist."

"Oh god. Is it Fang? Or Nudge? Or Iggy? Anyone that I just met?"

"No!" He said laughing. "This person is older."

"But-"

"You have to go now Max."

"What? Why-"

"Goodbye Max."

"What-"

And on that happy note, he pushed me off the puffy cloud and sent me free-falling through the blue sky.

Fang POV

I walked into Max's room after the surgery was finished (well actually 2 hours after it was done, took 2 hours hoping Max would wake up from her coma, but she never did. She had to leave for an emergency vet call.) to find Max lying on the bed with bandages and wires hooked up to her. She looked terrible, but peaceful, as if she was just taking a nap. But I knew better. She may never wake up. I didn't know how she went from being stabbed to being in a coma, but whatever. The doctors said something about loss of blood. Hey, it's their call. They are the doctors, not me.

So many things had happened in the past 2 years. So much. This had already happened to me once, why did it have to happen again? I buried my head in my hands. What am I going to do? I swear I'm getting depression…

I watched as she breathed in, out, in, out. Her steady breathing calmed me. I sat down next to her bed and took her hand.

SLAM! The door flew open to reveal a flustered Ella burst into the room. Iggy cautiously came into the room after her, arms out feeling for anything in front of him.

"Thanks Ella. Thank you for leaving the blind guy to his own senses!" Iggy muttered.

"Max!" Ella yelled. She started to shake Max's shoulders frantically, but her body stayed limp. "Max!"

Iggy and I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away. I hope she didn't hurt Max. Iggy held her by the waist, while I went up to Max's side and pushed the button calling for the nurse. A nurse came in a few minutes later with a clipboard.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Um..well…you see…. Ella here kind of freaked out when she saw her sister…and still is…" Iggy said and tightened his grip on Ella who was sobbing and straining against Iggy. "She kind of shook Max a lot, and we wanna know if she's okay…"

"Oh dear." She said, worry crossing her face. "Please, sir, take this young lady home and let her settle down. I'll get the doctors and be right down."

She hurried out, and Iggy dragged Ella out to bring her home. I watched them go, missing them already. I felt alone, out of place, and awkward. Max's breathing hitched, and she tensed before relaxing again. I hurried to her side. My shoulders tensed as 2 doctors came in and began inspecting Max, pushing me out of the way, and checking various things, before straightening.

"I think she will be fine." He said gently. My shoulders relaxed, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "She should wake up soon, of not within the hour."

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. They exited the room, leaving alone with Max. The sickly body of Max, who was pale, skinny, and looked somewhat like a corpse. I sat down in the chair.

********************************2 DAYS LATER**************************

I dozed off in the only chair of Max's hospital room, getting much needed sleep. But I wasn't really asleep, I never was. I still was on high alert for any sign of movement in the room. I heard a shifting on sheets and a moan.

"Ouch." Max moaned. "My head hurts."

I jumped out of the stiff chair so fast it almost fell over.

"Max!" I yelled with joy. She gave me a strange look.

"Fang? Why are you so happy? Oh god, are you on drugs!" She moaned. I chuckled.

"No, I'm not doing drugs."

"You sure?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Max. I'm sure." I said, laughing. We looked at each other's sunken faces, our red eyes, our skinny bodies.

And we burst out laughing. She winced from pain in her side, but decided to ignore it after taking another look at me.

And apparently we were laughing really loud, because the next thing we knew, doctors and nurses were rushing into her room. They stared for a moment before jumping in between me and Max, checking her vitals and all the crap.

"What the _hell _do you think your doing!" Max yelled. "Get your hands off me!"

I chuckled slightly and she shot me a glare.

"I think your fine." The doctor said. "We'll keep you here an extra day though, just to make sure. The wound in your side is pretty much healed, to everyone's amazement, and so you should be okay on that part. You'll have to learn how to wrap it and such but that's a necessary precaution."

She nodded and they left the room.

"Sooooo…. Do you want me to call your mom?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No. She'll come soon enough."

"So what's up with you and doctors? You seem to hate them. Even in your coma you flinched when they came near you."

"Um…uh…. Nothing!" She said quickly, looking away. I eyed her but she laughed nervously. "How about that hospital food?"

I laughed. "Honestly Max, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." she sighed, relieved.

No _way _did I just say that. That was deep!

Max POV

"Sooooo… Do you want me to call your mom?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"No she'll come soon enough." I said, smiling slightly at the thought of my mom barging into the hospital, hair frizzy, eye's wild.

"So what's up with you and doctors? You seem to hate them. Even in your coma you flinched when they came near you." He asked. My heart beat faster, and my palms became sweatier. He couldn't know _anything _about my real father. I wiped the palms of my hands on my legs and looked away.

"Um…uh… nothing!" I said quickly. I felt him eying me, but I ignored him, thinking wildly of something to say. I laughed nervously. "How about that hospital food?"

"Honestly Max, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He said gently, chuckling slightly. I sighed in relief, settling back into my pillow.

"No really how is the food, considering I have to eat for a whole day now!" I exclaimed, managing to keep a straight face. Fang smirked at me.

"Well, I guess you could say it's-"

"MY BABY!" Mom yelled, bursting into the room, George following close behind her, with Ella, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. Ella had red cheeks, I wonder why. Had she been crying?

"Max, my dear baby, I'm so glad your okay! Oh, how did this happen, I never should have let you go to that party, those dirty rotten boys when I get my hands on them-" My mom said, seething.

"I tried to stop her Max. ." George said, grinning. I smiled slightly.

"Eh, nice try anyway."

***********THAT NIGHT WHEN MAX IS ABOUT TO GO TO BED*************

My mom, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and George had all gone to get dinner about 10 minutes ago. Fang declined, saying he would head home in about 10 minutes, after packing up all his homework he had brought with him to pass the time. They agreed, bidding goodbye and leaving for P.F. Chang's. (**A/N BEST RESTAURANT EVER! Just saying.) **Grabbing his binder and stuffing it in his backpack, Fang prepared to leave.

"Fang?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you break up with Lissa to save me?" he sighed, standing up and turning to me.

"Why wouldn't I Max? You're my best friend. I'm not about to let that go."

"Yes, but you always looked so happy with her, even if you did ignore the rest of us."

"She was faking Max. I was being duped."

"Yes, but-"

"Just leave it!" He snapped, grabbing his backpack, guilt crossing across his face briefly before masking it. He opened his mouth to say something, before shaking his head and walking out, leaving me alone in the uncomfortable hospital bed, with tears springing to my eyes.

************THE NEXT MORNING, MAX LEAVING HOSPITAL***************

I walked out with my mom, dressed in skinny jeans and a loose T-shirt- I didn't want it rubbing against my bandages. She led me to her car, where my backpack was waiting for me. She dropped me off at school, giving me 15 minutes to get to class. I thanked her and limped into school, trying not to bend over from the pain in my stomach. It was like a constant stomach ache. I was still hurt by Fang, who just walked out when I was trying to figure out what exactly happened. I can't remember most of it. But I do remember my dream about my dad.

I walked to my locker, where Fang was waiting, leaning against it casually. He managed to look sexy, relaxed, and agitated at the same time. (**A/N Does that make sense? What I mean is he looks casual and relaxed to most people, but Max can see he's agitated.) **Reaching my locker, I opened it, shoving my books inside, completley ignoring him.

"Max. We need to talk." He said after a minute.

"Going to walk out again? Leave me to figure out what happened after _I don't remember most of it_!" I said, clenching my teeth.

"Look Max-" He tried but I just walked away. He ran after me, trying to follow me to Prime Time (**A/N it's basically homeroom if you don't know what that is) **but I turned around and held him back.

"This is my prime time. And I'm going in. And your staying _out_." I said, turning around briskly and walking into the room, leaving Fang behind in the hall.

I slammed my stuff down on the desk, slumping down on my chair.

"MAX!" Nudge and Ella yelled, rushing over to me, arms out wide. I held up my hand in a stopping motion, making them rush to a halt.

"No hugging." I said sternly. I pointed to myself. "Hurt."

They sighed, with a small grumble before plopping down in their desks next to me. (they are in my prime time to) They looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell us everything!" They gushed. "Fang won't tell us! BTW what's up with him? He's more moody than usual!"

And so I spent the 25 minutes of prime time explaining the whole story to them, occasionally getting "are you okay?" from random people which I politely said yes, I'm fine back to. Nudge and Ella hung on to my every word, leaning in so far they were only an inch away from my face.

RING! The bell screamed, signaling the start to classes. Grabbing my stuff, I made my way to history, plopping down in my seat. Iggy plopped down next to me, and Fang sat in the back of the classroom. Oh joy.

"Listen Max, what did you say to Fang?" Iggy whispered to me, glancing in Fang's general direction. "He's hasn't spoken a word all day, and if he ever did, it was unhappy and snappy. Something you said made him really upset."

"Did Fang make you do this? Because I know he wants to talk to me."

"No, I'm really worried about you two. What happened between you guys?"

"He did some things that made me upset." I said, arms crossed over my chest. "I said some things that made him upset as well."

"You two are the 2 closest people I've ever seen. Why would you let that go?" He said gently, his swirly eyes looking confused. I ignored him, keeping my eyes on the teacher who was starting class.

Fang POV

I watched Iggy talk to Max in a hushed tone, worry flashing across his face in waves. Max sat low in her chair, a frown on her face, arms across her chest. I sighed inwardly, rubbing my temples. What am I going to do about her? It shouldn't be THAT hard to get her to forgive me.

Lissa walked into the classroom, her eyes raking the room, landing on me. Yay. (How did she get into the advanced history class anyway? No way is she a year ahead in math class.) She skipped over to me, sitting down next to me, leaning over to show off her chest to me. I looked away in disgust. I had no intention of talking to that slut.

"Fangy! Long time no see! Where have you been?" She asked, trying to hug me. I pushed her away, ignoring her. "Fangypoo! Are you mad at me?"

"Leave me alone Lissa."

"But Fangy-"

"Just go, Lissa!" I snapped. She recoiled, furious and opened her mouth to reply.

"Lissa!" Mr. Jucken called. She turned and glared at him. "You are not in this class! Leave poor Fang alone! 10 points from Hufflepuff!"

She huffed out of class, shooting daggers at Mr. Jucken as she left.

"Okay, no that she is gone, let's start class." he said, turning to the smart board and writing on it with a green marker. I took out 2 pieces of paper and started taking notes on one. On the other I started to write a letter, I guess you could call it.

Fang=bold Max=Italics

**Max, can I please talk to you? **I folded it up and threw it at her desk. It landed with a soft thud and she picked it up, opening it to read. She grabbed her pencil and began scribbling a note back.

_We're writing, not talking, so I guess this doesn't break the rules._

**You made the rules yourself.**

_Whatever Fang._

**I need to explain.**

_Explain what? Obviously all you care about is making my life miserable._

**Why do you say that?**

_Hmmm let's think. First, you followed me to a party where I was TRYING to enjoy myself without you clouding my mind constantly, then tried to invade my personal life when I was talking on the phone about something that's none of your business, and decided to yell at me and walk out when I asked you a simple question. Gee, I wonder!_

**I know I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry! What can I do to prove it to you! **I wrote furiously, passing it back to her. She read it to herself before shaking her head and scribbling back.

_Figure it out yourself. It better be something damn good to. Don't think I didn't see you with Lissa either. So much for breaking it off! Don't bother writing back- I won't reply._

_P.S. don't forget we have band rehersal after school at my house today._

I threw the note down on my desk, slumping back in my chair, looking pissed of.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Max POV

After me and Fang's little note "war" I was in a bad mood all day. I couldn't focus on anything and was always pissed off by the littlest thing. Which was pissing me off.

As you can see, I'm pretty pissed off.

I'm desperate to have the friendship back, but I'm one to hold grudges and what he did was terrible. He yelled at me for asking a question about his precious Lissa, well EXCUSE ME. I walked into music at the end of the day, sitting in the back with Nudge (music class has different grades in one class. There are 6 classes with different talent levels and grades. Nudge was INCREDIBLE at the guitar and the flute. That was how she made it into the highest level class in the school with me, Fang and Iggy. Ella was in this class to, except she was in the guitar class at the moment ( a class where a guitarist comes in and talks to guitar players and helps them get better. Nudge didn't go because she is going to go to one for flutes. Everyone gets to take one class- I'm taking a vocals class soon.) Iggy and Fang were sitting near the front, talking quietly to each other.

"Attention!" Our teacher yelled. "Attention!"

We all looked at him expectantly.

"Your assignment for today is to write a song. Please have it have some meaning. The difference from the last assignment is you must make the theme angst. Make it about something that changed you, maybe for better maybe for worse. But it must have a sad theme, angst, betrayal, SOMETHING. You have on hour. Begin." He said. I quickly tore out a piece of paper and began to write.

***************************1 HOUR LATER******************************

"Okay, we need to start performing. First up, Abby Karkle." he said. The girl did her song, playing the saxophone. About 10 more kids went before Fang was called up. He walked up onto the stage, sitting down on the bench in front of the piano.

"This song is for a person really close to me. I did some really stupid things, and I hope they can forgive me." He said, looking straight at me. "Its called 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn.'"

*Lyrics to Every Rose has It's Thorn* **(A/N I know this song has some lines that don't fit this story but DEAL WITH IT! I couldn't come up with a song that fit this storyline perfectly so DEAL!)**

He finished quietly, the classroom silently still. I looked down at my shirt, fiddling with the hem. He looked at me quickly before sitting down.

"And lastly, Maximum Ride." I stood up quickly, walking down to the piano.

"This song is dedicated to Jackie, a girl I met in the hospital when I was there with leukemia who is dying and feels like she is nothing, so I wrote this song for her." It's true. I met this gorgeous 11 year old named Jackie who felt like she was nothing because she was dying. "It's called Perfect."

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood! Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated! Look, I'm still around..._

_Pretty pretty please! Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to 're so mean (Your so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)Make them like you instead So complicated, look how happy you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game It's enough! I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, pretty pretty please Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to meThe whole world's scared so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line, and we try try try, But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please! Pretty pretty please, Don't you ever ever feel Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!You are perfect, you're perfect! Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect to me._

I smiled slightly at the end, standing and making my way to Nudge.

"Thank you Miss Ride. That was beautiful." The teacher said. I nodded. Nudge smiled at me. Great.

RING! The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I ran to my locker, stuffing my stuff in my locker, hoisting it over my shoulder. I walked out into the sun, glad to be away from Fang for a whole night.

"Max!" Fang yelled. I ignored him, walking toward town. I wanted to go and get an ice cream cone from the little shop on the corner. They have the BEST chocolate and vanilla swirl cone EVER. "Max, wait!"

"What! I'm trying to go and get an ice cream cone!"

"Gee, I was just wondering if you wanted a ride." He said, looking hurt.

"To _where?"_ I said.

"Band rehersal. Duh." He said, smirking.

Aw shit.

**So that's all! So sorry for not updating, I feel really bad! Really sorry! It's not as long as last time, but I hope that's okay- I just wanted to get something up to read.**

**Hope to update soon!**

**-Harrypotterpixie455**


	3. Fang's Sob Story

**Hey! I'm so excited to update, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! ****J**

**-Harrypotterpixie455**

Max POV

Fang grabbed my hand, dragging me toward his car. I yanked my hand out of his, missing the warmth immeaditly.

"I have a car, you know!" I snapped. Fang raised his eyebrows at me.

"Your mom dropped you off this morning."

"Shit!" I whispered. I forgot! Sighing, I followed him to his car, plopping down in his passengers seat. OW. Bad choice! I wheezed slightly, bringing my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth, back and forth. Fang looked at me, alarmed.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" He said. I help up a finger.

"I'll…be…fine…in…a…minute." I gasped.

5 minutes later, with Fang fussing over me every second, the pain receded and Fang was able to drive me home. He got out of the car quickly. I gathered my things, before turning to open the door. But it was already open. Fang stood there, waiting, his hand out in front of me for the taking. Sighing once again, I took it. Why did I have to have this stupid wound? It's causing lots of problems. Like needing help from Fang. He gently pulled me out of the car, pulling me up straight. That left me inches away from him, his warm breath on my face. I blushed slightly, grabbing my bag.

"We should get inside…" I said, and hurried inside, leaving Fang to run after me. I dropped my bag by the door, hurrying to our basement- anything to get away from Fang. That was to awkward for me… and reminded me to much of Dylan. Ella and Nudge were already on the couch, talking excitedly about something, going on and on and ON. Jeez, don't they ever run out of air? Iggy was reading a book called Daniel X in the corner bean bag chair. I plopped down next to them, reaching for the TV remote.

"Max! You're here!" Nudge and Ella cried. They grabbed the remote from me, putting it on the other side of the room. Fang leaned against the doorway, with his impassive face. Nudge and Ella sat me down, ignoring my protests of wanting to watch TV. They dropped a stack of stapled papers on my lap that was at least 1 foot high.

"What is this!" I cried. They gave me looks.

"It's the songs you and Fang have to sing. There are 12 total songs. 6 duets, 3 solo's and you have to write 2. We gave you some pages with some ideas for that." They said, grinning at me. Fang smirked at me. My mouth fell open.

"Your not serious."

"Oh, we are! And Fang, here's yours. Don't worry, you only have to have the first one done by 6:00 tonight because our mom wants to hear it. The other ones can be done by the next rehersals. You know, the second one done by the second rehersal, third one done by the third rehersal and so on. " Ella said, dumping a stack as big as mine on him. His smirk disappeared off his face and he glared at Ella and Nudge. They sent the bambi eyes at me. Darn.

"Fine…" I muttered.

"YES!" They yelled and pushed me and Fang out. "Now go away we need to practice our songs!"

Shrugging, I turned and led Fang to my room, the stack weighing down my arms. I led Fang into my room, where I layed down on my bed and grabbed the first sheet, which was one of the duets.. Fang sat down next to me, crossing his legs and leaning against the bed post. He looked over the first one. I ran my eyes over it, memorizing the lyrics.

_Defying Gravity by Wicked_

Glinda: Fang

Elphaba- Max

**(A/N: I know Fang is singing a girls part but I wanted a song to show Max's singing abilities. And it will come into play later… maybe… not sure yet.)**

_GLINDA_

_(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!_

_(sung) I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you_

_Hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever!ELPHABA I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy, too_

_I hope you're proud how you_

_Would grovel in submission _

_To feed your own ambition_

Fang and I glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe they are making you sing that high!" I said, rolling around on the bed. Fang was laughing to, rolling around so hard he almost fell off the bed. This only made us laugh harder, an so I fell off the bed with a THUMP! Tears were pouring out of both of our eyes, and he reached down to grab my hand and help me up- not to mention we were both still laughing our asses off. I grabbed his hand, but having another fit of laughter, I tried clutch my stomach, as a few shots of pain shot through my chest. This only resulted in pulling Fang on top of me.

Great. This is awkward!

We both blushed furiously.

"Uh…Sorry about that…" I said, feeling like my cheeks were on fire and that this couldn't get any worse.

I was wrong.

CLICK! The door stood open, with Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Ella and a camera in it's place. Nudge was grinning/laughing maniacally. Her camera was in her hand, still aimed at us. She ran out, giggling, and muttering "OOOH this is SO going on Facebook!" Fang and I blushed furiously as Iggy smirked at us and left the room, Angel, Gazzy, and Ella following.

Fang climbed off of me, and back onto the bed. I followed suit.

"Well there is no way this could be any worse." I said. Nudge ran in quickly.

"I posted it to Facebook, and Max some guy called you a slut." She said, breathlessly, before running out again.

"I take that back." I said. Fang laughed.

"Come on, let's finish this."

_BOTH So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right nowGLINDA(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry: _

_(sung) You can still be with the Wizard, What you've worked and waited fyor _

_You can have all you ever wanted:ELPHABA(spoken) I know:_

_(sung) But I don't want it - No - I can't want it Anymore:Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!It's time to try Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try Defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down!GLINDA Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur:ELPHABA I'm through accepting limits' 'cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_And you can't pull me down:_

_(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could do: together.(sung) Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been _

_Glinda - Dreams, the way we planned 'emGLINDA If we work in tandem:BOTH There's no fight we cannot win _

_Just you and I Defying gravity _

_With you and I Defying gravityELPHABA They'll never bring us down!(spoken) Well? Are you coming?GLINDA I hope you're happy _

_Now that you're choosing thisELPHABA (spoken) You too(sung) I hope it brings you blissBOTH I really hope you get it _

_And you don't live to regret it _

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend:ELPHABA So if you care to find me _

_Look to the western sky! _

_As someone told me lately:_

_"Ee'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me _

_Tell them how I am Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high Defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown _

_And nobody in all of Oz No Wizard that there is or was _

_Is ever gonna bring me down!GLINDA I hope you're happy!CITIZENS OF OZ Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!ELPHABA: Bring me down!CITIZENS OF OZ No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring herELPHABA Ahhh!_

"Wow." I muttered as Fang got up. I opened my mouth to ask where he was going but he put a finger to his lips.

"What a song." Fang said, putting his hand on the doorknob. He yanked open the door, to have Ella and Nudge tumble in over each other, ending up sprawled on the floor. "Especially when 2 girls are listening!"

"You guys are amazing!" Nudge exclaimed. "You guys are gonna be so good when we show it to your mom and she is gonna be like 'OMG' and love it and she will let us perform somewhere and be a real BAND and that song fits your voices so PERFECTLY-" Fang slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Why did you choose such a weird song? Fang's a girl!" I asked.

"ZOMG! It's not weird! It's a classic!" Ella exclaimed. "oh, but mom chose it. We told her that Fang would have to sing Glinda's part, and she said she didn't care sooo…"

Shaking my head I pushed them out.

"Go do homework or something." I snapped.

"Well, that was the weirdest singing experience I have ever had in my life." I said matter-of-factly. He nodded in agreement. I sighed. "Come, on we better start on homework."

******************************3 HOURS LATER********************************************

"Stupid algebra…" I muttered as I struggled to finish my homework. Fang chuckled next to me, and reached over to help me. He looked over my paper, and a stray hair of mine fell in his face. Raising his eyebrows, he gently blew it away, before helping me. I blushed slightly.

"See, here." He said quietly, pointing out a mistake in the work I did. "You divided this wrong, messing up the rest of the problem. 120/5 equals 24, not 23."

"Oh right, thanks." I said, blushing at my stupid mistake. He looked up smirking. His face was centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. I felt my wings flutter a bit under the shirt I was wearing. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching mine-

SLAM!

"Max, Ella, I'm home!" My mom yelled. "And I want to hear that song of yours right away!"

Groaning, I stood, and ran downstairs, Fang hurrying after me. My cheeks were burning and I couldn't look at Fang. Mom was waiting in the living room for us to come. Nudge, Ella, and Iggy were already waiting. Angel and Gazzy were sitting on the couch. We entered the room, and my mom looked up.

"Oh good you're here!" She said. She pointed at the center of the living room where two mikes were waiting. We walked over to them, sitting down on the short benches, and the music began.

"Where's George?"

"He is staying at work late, now hurry up, I want to hear this song!" Mom said, ushering us onto the stage as the music continued.

We sang the song, trying the whole time not to laugh our asses off at Fang's deep, manly, voice singing the highest part in the song.

He sounded like he was on helium.

My mom clapped for what must have been hours. Fang and I just stood there awkwardly, wondering what we should be doing. Ella, Angel, and Nudge whisked me off to Ella's room (more like dragged me while cussed loudly at them about kidnapping and how they would go to jail one day for this crime) while Fang was whisked off with Iggy and Gazzy. They sat me down on the bed carefully.

"Tell us _everything._" Ella said.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do we mean? We mean, why would you refuse to look at Fang when you came downstairs? You both were blushing so bad it was obvious to see something happened. I'm amazed you mom didn't notice, I mean she must have been oblivious to you guys because she was so excited to hear you sing that song, which by the way, was AMAZING! ZOMG you guys singing was so adorable! I mean Fang looked at you with such caring, such _love-_" Nudge rambled.

"Nudge." I said, deadly calm.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Fang POV

Iggy and Gazzy dragged me away from Max, who was being dragged away from me by Nudge, Ella, and Angel, who were using all their strength to drag her out of the room. Iggy and Gazzy plopped down on a bean bag and I cautiously followed their example.

"So Fang." Iggy began, as he played a vicious game of COD with Gazzy. He was losing terribly.

"yes?" I said, eyeing him nervously. When Iggy and Gazzy made a plan, it was bad. Especially if they decided to involve you. Then you are downright _doomed._

Anyway.

"Have you asked her yet?" Iggy stated, his eyes still on his doomed COD game.

"Asked who what?"

"Yea, seriously man, we all know you like her." Gazzy said, rolling his eyes. He shot someone on the screen. "It's getting a little annoying, really."

"_Who?"_

"Why. Max of course!" Iggy scoffed, while Gazzy snorted in amusement."Seriously, you guy should see the looks you give each other… Hey Iggy do you still have that camcorder? We should plant a camera in Max's room while they are in there!"

"I'm still here Gazzy." I smirked.

"Oh right."

"As we asked earlier, have you asked her out yet?"

"Asked what?"

"Oh keep up!" Iggy cried, throwing his hands in the air, causing him to lose his game of COD. He swore under his breath. "Have you asked Max out yet?"

"No! I don't like her like that." I snapped.

"Sure you don't," Iggy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Groaning, I stormed out to find Max because that boy seizes to amaze me everyday with his crazy ideas.

Unless those ideas of his are true…

Max POV

Nudge giggled slightly as I glowered at her.

"Me and Fang do _not _like each other."

"Uh-huh." Ella said, rolling her eyes.

"Really guys, I don't like him and he doesn't like me!"

"She's in denial." Nudge mused. I think that is the shortest thing she has ever said…

"Listen Max." Said Angel. "Just think about it. Think of what he did just to make sure _you _were safe. Not me, not Ella, not Nudge, _you_."

And with that, they left my room to leave me to think.

************************************The Next Morning**************************************

Fang POV

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my windows. I groaned and glanced at the clock. 5:30. Ugh- waaaaay to early to wake up. I buried my face back in my pillow but it was to late. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I needed to wake up because there was no way in hell I was going back to sleep now. I pulled on a swimsuit and ran downstairs, grabbing a towel on the way out.

I dived off the diving board into the pool, feeling the cool water surrounding me, waking me up instantly. I surfaced, water parting as I took a deep breath.

"So… up a little early today?"

I yelped, spinning in the water to see Max standing there, hands on her hips.

"I could say the same to you." I smirked. She laughed slightly, and sat on the edge of the pool next to me, her feet in the water. She smiled at me.

"So, why did you do that for me?"

"Do what?"

"Save me. From those guys."

"I would have done it for anybody."

"We both know you wouldn't have tried so hard if it wasn't me. You barely know me. Why would you risk your life like that for me when you knew that guy had a knife?"

"It's a long story." I said, looking away. Max put her hand over mine.

"I've got time." She said. I looked at her, into her chocolate eyes, and melted. I knew she would never, _ever,_ tell my secret. And so I trusted her.

"Four years ago, I was best friends with a girl named Anna. We had been friends since, well ever since I can remember. We had just started school, and everyone around us was starting to date- with you know, real relationships. After about a week, I had the courage to ask her out on a date. To my intense relief, she said yes." I started, flashbacks starting to fill my head. Her red hair, her chocolate eyes, her laugh, her voice. "I told her I would pick her up around 8 so we could go see a movie and get some dinner. She refused. She refused to be picked up by a guy, flattered by a guy. No. For our date, she said she would come to my house and get me at 8 on her motorcycle and we would go to a surprise area that she would pick. I didn't like it, but I agreed. Because that's how our relationship worked. You win some, you lose some."

"It was 8:45 and I was starting to get worried. So I drove all around town looking for her. I got our and ran around town, looking everywhere, and finally came upon an alleyway…" My eyes started ot fill with tears.

"It's okay Fang." Max whispered. "Keep going."

"I entered the alley, and saw the guy, the guy that hurt you with the knife, standing over Anna with a knife in his hand. Anna looked at me and saw me. She opened her mouth, as the guy lifted the knife. I ran toward her, but…but I wasn't fast enough. The guy, he stabbed her in the chest, and she screamed. The guy ran off, with the knife, and I ran to Anna. Her chest was bleeding badly, and there was nothing I could do. She told me weakly, t-that it would do no good to bring her to a hospital, that her time had come. I tried to tell her not to say that- to believe but she wouldn't listen… her last words were 'I love you' and then her hand went limp…and she died. There was nothing I could do, nothing at all."

I let a few tears fall from my eyes as Max sat there, open mouthed and wide eyed. She recovered from her shock and leaned down over the water and took my head in her hands. I looked down at the water, silent sobs shaking me.

"Fang, I- I don't really know what to say to that." She said, taking a deep breath. "I'm really really sorry. I know you loved her, and I have no idea of the pain there must be to lose something like that…"

I looked up at her, cheeks stained with tears, and was surprised to see that her eyes were glistening with tears as well. Her hands were still holding my face, and she blushed, letting her hands drop. Minutes passed by.

"What are you thinking?" She asked suddenly. I looked up, smiling weakly. I looked at her perfect face, with her shiny hair with just the right amount of streaks in it, her warm chocolate eyes that held so much love in them, and her lips that looked so inviting. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I knew right then and there I loved her, and would never stop.

"How much I want to kiss you right now." I said, chuckling weakly.

"Way ahead of you." She whispered before placing her lips on mine.

**That's all for now folks! Hope you liked the fluff at the end ****J I wanted to get the relationship moving along.**


	4. Sorry guys!

Hey guys.

How are you?

I' fine, thanks for asking.

Okay, so I have thought long and hard about my writing life and I have decided that I'm going to stop writing and move on. I want to start writing real books (I've already started ) and Fanfiction isn't really doing that for me. For all you fanfiction writers out there, no, I'm not calling you ameutar, I just feel like it's no longer for me.

I'll WILL be on Fictionpress though, Fanfiction's sister site, where I will be writing my own stories. If you want to find me there, I have the same username, so there shouldn't be any trouble. I won't be completely be off Fanfiction (can't abandon those wonderful stories I'm subscribed to!), so if you want to chat me or whatever, feel free to do so. I may update just a random thing once in a while, so stay subscribed and you can see that.

If y'all truly, really, want me to continue this story, message me, and If I get over like, 13 reviews saying they want me to continue may I will. But for now, all my stories are being discontinued.

Thank you so much for being such great readers! I have really loved being on Fanficton fro the minute I started writing here, it really brought up my courage to bring my writing to the worl, so I thank you all lovely people who reviewed, it really brought up my confidence in writing.

If someday I publish a book, you'll be the first to know!

For the last time: -Harrypotterpixie


	5. Hello AgainKinda

**Hello!**

**Okay, so as you all now, a couple of weeks ago I posted an author's note saying I was done on Fanfiction. But, since then, I have found out that I come up with fanfiction ideas waaay more than I thought. I think what happened was just that I completely lost interest in this story. **

**I have come up with a solution though! I figure I will keep these up for anyone who wants to read, but I won't update. I will however, be updating little oneshots and what not if I get an idea that needs to be shared with the fanfiction world. **

**Sorry for all the trouble I've put you guys through with all my differing opinions and crap…I promise I will post something soon.**

**Harrypotterpixie**

**P.S. If you have any questions or comments or anything, feel free to message or review! I will reply back as soon as possible.**


	6. New Fanfic

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! As you know, I have been working on new stuff. This is a new story idea I had a few weeks ago. What do you think? Review and tell me.**_

_** -Harrypotterpixie455**_

_**P.S. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is willing, I would be glad to have them. I don't really understand the whole thing, so if someone could also explain it, that would be great! I only want one or two to start, so if I get a lot there will be some sort of choosing thing. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_As Max walked through the halls of her school, she wondered how in the world she had come to this point. Once, she was happy, had friends, and was popular. Now, because of a stupid car accident, she was blind. She was a nerd, a loser, and had only two in her grade to call her friends. Her sister, Ella and her best friend Iggy, both who could were perfectly capable of living life with no disability. It was a shock really, seeing as Max was stunning. Her golden blonde streaked hair shone in light and her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown, a color that could easily turn into an endless abyss when she got angry. Max pretended she didn't notice the guy's quiet muttering as they checked her out, not wanting to get caught by their friends for checking out the loser of the school. Eventually, they would get caught by their friends and brought to the leader of the school. Nick Williams. Or, as everyone called him, Fang. No one knew why. Max didn't interact with Fang. Fang didn't interact with Max, other than the occasional incident of bullying. _

_Max didn't get Fang. He was always being crowded at lunch, yet he never spoke a word. He had the looks, as she had been told by Ella many, many times, but he rarely used them to his advantage. He had girls at his right hand, but he never dated them. She wondered what went through that head of his. Now, there was no denying it, Max hated Fang with all of her heart. These were just things about him that irked her. _

_Fang, was standing at the opposite end of the hallway, watching Max be led by Iggy. It was true. He was popular, good looking, and had girls at his every turn, but he didn't want them. He just wasn't interested. But Max, Max was different. She didn't fall all over him like the other girls-but then again, she was blind and couldn't see him like the others could. She was stunningly beautiful, but she didn't care and she didn't show it off. Fang hated Max, and that was why he bullied her. He hated her for her innocent beauty, and the fact that she always fought back was a rebounding pleasure. But, there was no denying it- Fang was just as confused by Max as she was to him._


End file.
